


Five Elements

by hostilecrayon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Air</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Air

Title: Air

Author: hostilecrayon

Pairing: SasuNaru

Rating: G

Word Count: 100

Notes: Sasuke POV. Written for the Stages of Love challenge: Five Elements.

**Air**

As far as I run from him, I can't seem to escape. His existence is an overwhelming presence in my mind, no matter how I try to forget him. Every time the wind blows, it brings to me the sound of his approaching footsteps and the faint echo of his voice calling out my name, calling me back to a time that I can't return to; a time I try not to want to return to.

He's running straight towards me, and I can't hide from him.

Come, Naruto. We will see if our paths can once again run parallel.


	2. Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Earth

Title: Earth

Author: hostilecrayon

Pairing: SasuNaru

Rating: G

Word Count: 100

Notes: Naruto POV. Written for the Five Elements Stages of Love Challenge: Earth.

**Earth**

It wasn't easy to track you down. I scoured the earth three times over and still, I pressed on. You were always just one step ahead of me no matter how fast I moved.

But now, I've gone the extra mile. I'm tired and dirty, and I have come a million miles just to find you.

What do you see as I stand before you? Your cool eyes take in every inch of me; your calculated face giving nothing away.

Sasuke, I have come this far for you. This time, I won't leave without you.

It is time to begin.


End file.
